Various forms of doweling jigs have been heretofore designed, but most include complex structures and are not readily adaptable for doweling operations to form a plurality of dowel joints including 90.degree. dowel joints, 45.degree. joints and joints of less commonly used bevel angles. In addition, most previously known doweling jigs are not constructed in a manner whereby off center supporting of the work piece is accomplished to thereby enable accurate positioning of two dowel bores being formed without measuring, the off center positioning of work pieces to either side of a predetermined center line being readily accomplished by predetermined positioning of adjustable stops limiting lateral shifting of the work piece supporting table relative to a predetermined center line along which an associated drill bit or router bit may extend.
Examples of previously known doweling jigs utilizing some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,556,540, 2,260,784, 2,794,463, 2,943,653, 3,045,727, 3,230,797 and 3,359,583.